La boda
by SolyLuna96
Summary: one shot. A Rukia la obligan a casarse, su hermano no puede hacer nada e Ichigo se ha enterado de una forma un tanto inadecuada. Mal sumari enserio. rukia x ichigo y yoruichi x urahara


-¡Rukiaaaaaaaaaa!- Llamó Ichigo a voces en su casa, él ya se había independizado y vivía con Rukia y Kon en su nueva casa.

-Está en el Rukongai- dijo Kon con aire desanimado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Que te lo diga ella cuando llegue.

-Vale, no insisto- dijo Ichigo al ver a Kon tan desanimado.

A las 10:43.

Cuando Rukia entró en su habitación vio a Ichigo sentado en su cama.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Kon te lo ha dicho.

-No, pero te lo pregunto

-Vale, te lo diré – respiró hondo- según un pacto, tengo que casarme- dijo Rukia cansada.

-¿Cómo?- "No la dejes" le dijo Ichigo-hollow en su interior

-No te preocupes, me he mentalizado, vengo a recoger mis cosas.

-No

-Yo quiero- dijo temerosa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Me sueltas eso y te vas? Explícamelo- Ichigo sabía que Rukia no quería casarse y no la iba a dejar ir.

-No te entrometas, cuando venga otra vez estaré casada.

-¿Me dices eso y te vas?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Que es una broma de mal gusto

-Me gustaría que lo fuera

-Niégate

-No puedo

-¿Cómo que no puedes?

-Sólo he venido a decírtelo y…

-¿Y qué? ¿Dejarme con la palabra en la boca?

-no debí de volver, perdón…

-Perdón pero entiéndeme me sueltas que te tienes que casar por la cara y que me aguante mientras sé que te casas obligada y que no serás feliz ¿Tiene algo que ver en esto tu hermano?- dijo Ichigo poniéndose de pie y se dio cuenta de que poco a poco había ido subiendo la voz y gritándole.

-¡No! –Rukia salió corriendo de la habitación para irse a la sociedad de almas.

-¡Kon!- Ichigo sabía que Kon había estado escuchando la conversación- ve con ella y avísame por si le pasa algo.

-Bien- dijo saliendo.

Ichigo se fue a su cama y sin querer se durmió. Al día siguiente, por la mañana, se dio cuenta de que no había podido dormir y se quedó tirado en su cama.

De repente una espada se posó en su garganta.

-¿Por qué la has dejado ir?- dijo Byakuya entrando.  
-¿Qué quieres que haga?  
-No sería la primera vez que vas a buscarla- dijo con esfuerzo, le costaba mucho decir eso, la verdad.  
-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- Ichigo estaba algo decepcionado con toda esta situación y no tenía ganas de discutir.  
-He intentado hablarlo pero no he conseguido anular la boda ¿Tú no la amas?  
-Si- Ichigo estaba cansado y somnoliento.

-Pues ve a por ella, sabemos que no te dirá que no.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Lo sé, hazme caso  
-¿Intentaste anular la boda? ¿Cómo?  
-Si, pero si lo hago, acabaran con ella, y sabes que se sabe defender, pero tampoco es teniente, tú me entiendes  
-Si.  
-Pero a ella le dijeron que si tú te interponías, irían a por ti  
-¿Quiénes son? ¿Contra mí?  
-Son una especie de familia que no se sabe cómo pero es rica y tienen poder. Van a por ti porque ustedes se quieren y ellos lo saben.  
-Pues que se prepare porque Rukia no se va a casar con ese.  
-Pensé que no diría esto pero ven a mi casa, ella está allí.  
-Vale.

En la casa de Byakuya.  
-¿Qué tal si tenemos la noche de bodas antes?- dijo el prometido de Rukia.  
-No seas impaciente, que nos casaremos mañana- dijo Rukia intentando librarse de él.  
-Vale pero- dijo intentando subirle el traje.  
-Suéltala- Kon sale de su escondite para protegerla- Ella no se casará contigo.  
-Más le vale que sí- dijo el prometido.  
-Ichigo se casará con ella, no tú  
-He oído hablar de él, más le vale que no se entrometa- dijo yéndose.  
Llegó Ichigo y Byakuya.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Ichigo.  
-El prometido ha intentado meterle mano- dijo Kon  
-¡¿Cómo?!- dijo Ichigo.  
-¡¿Le dejaste entrar?!- dijo Byakuya  
-¿Qué hago si no?- dijo Rukia bajando la mirada al suelo.

Ichigo se puso delante de ella y le puso una mano en el hombro  
-No te casarás con él- dijo tajante  
-Ichigo, no intervengas.  
-Tenemos que hablar, entra por favor- dijo señalando a otra habitación, Kon y Byakuya se alejaron.  
-

Entrando en la habitación

-¿Qué ocurre?  
-¿Por qué te casas?  
-No intervengas.  
-Dímelo  
-Si no acepto habrá problemas y no quiero eso  
-Dime ¿Qué harás cuando digas "si quiero"? ¿Y en la noche de bodas? ¿Y cuando te enamores de verdad?  
-Ya lo estoy.  
-¿De quién?  
-De t…- ella calló pero Ichigo la entendió  
En ese momento de acordó de Byakuya.  
-No te preocupes, no te casarás con él.  
-No intervengas  
Ichigo:Ya no lo quería oír más (la frase)  
-No te preocupes  
Salió de la habitación, pero antes oyó algo.  
-Me caso mañana.

Al día siguiente todo estaba listo para la boda. Había mucha gente.

Casi al final de la ceremonia se oyó un ruido en el exterior, al salir se encontraron con Ichigo, que tenía la espada al hombro.  
-Ichigo ¿Qué haces aquí? No quería que intervinieras- Rukia  
-Lo haré de todas formas (a Rukia) tú- mirando al novio- enfréntate a mí, si me vences te casas, si no, nos dejas en paz.  
-No tengo por qué hacerlo.  
-Cobarde  
-¡No me llames así!- dijo atacando  
-Te voy a ganar- dijo Ichigo esquivándolo.  
Rukia se acercó a Ichigo y le dijo en el oído.  
-Gracias, suerte, hablaremos en casa.  
-Lo siento, te perderás la noche de bodas.  
-Jo  
-¿Quieres tener la noche de bodas con él?- dijo Ichigo refiriéndose al novio.  
-No he dicho que fuera con él.  
Ichigo se sonrojó pero no dijo nada.  
Rukia se situó junto a Yoruichi, que le dejaron venir, y a Urahara.  
Ichigo atacaba al novio pero éste sólo esquivaba, hasta que se vio mal parado, cogió a Rukia y a Yoruichi amenazándolas con la espada.  
-Suéltanos- le dijo Yoruichi y Rukia casi a la vez.  
-No.  
-Con el shumpo puedo escapar, así que suéltanos- dijo Yoruichi  
-Si escapas, Rukia sufrirá, mira su traje- en el traje había luces pequeñas rojas (pocas)- el traje lo encargué yo, ese dispositivo es muy peligroso, acabará con Rukia y contigo.  
Las personas se alejaron rápidamente, dejando a Rukia, Ichigo, Byakuya Yoruichi Urahara y Soy Fong  
Yoruichi le desató el traje por detrás a Rukia.  
-Estás aprovechando para quitarme trabajo- dijo el novio.  
-Para nada.  
-Ya veo, no te preocupes que tengo para las dos- dijo poniendo la mano en la rodilla de Yoruichi.  
-¡Ya estoy harto!- dijo Urahara  
-¿Cómo se te ocurre tocarla?- dijo Soi Fong.  
Urahara y Soi Fong se llevaron al novio a un lugar más alejado. Enseguida Yoruichi le quitó el traje a Rukia y la metió en la Iglesia.  
Ichigo entró detrás de ella.  
-Gracias Yoruichi- dijeron Rukia e Ichigo.  
-De nada, "dáselas al gato cuando lo veas" (es un dicho), Ichigo trae ropa.  
Ichigo vino al rato con un vestido de color verde-aguamarina.  
-Toma, sabía que no querrías ir a casa con el traje de novia.  
-Gracias Ichigo.  
-¿Dónde estará Urahara y Soy Fong?- dijo Yoruichi  
-Los iré a buscar- dijo Byakuya.  
A salir todos de la Iglesia se encontraron con Urahara y Soi Fong  
-¿Están bien?- dijo Yoruichi  
-¡Claro que sí! No te preocupes- dijo Urahara  
-¿Qué le hicieron?- dijo Byakuya.  
-Digamos que no volverá a molestar- dijo Soy Fong.  
-Bien, volvamos a casa- dijo Ichigo  
Byakuya abrió un portal y dijo  
-Rukia, aprovecha tu libertad.  
-Si  
Y traspasaron al portal corriendo hasta casa.

Ichigo y Rukia  
Ya en casa  
Ichigo se acostó en la cama y Rukia se sentó junto a él.  
-Gracias por rescatarme- dijo Rukia- Sé que debería habértelo dicho antes  
-¿Sabes por qué fui a buscarte?  
-¿por qué Kon se metió en mi mochila?  
-No, fue porque no podía imaginarte con un anillo en el dedo, ni una noche con él, ni teniendo sus hijos (de ellos) mientras estás a mi lado.  
-¿Por? ¿No quieres que lo tenga?  
-Porque quiero que ese anillo sea el que te dé yo, que las noches las pasemos juntos, que nos amemos y que tus hijos sean también míos.  
-Ichigo…  
-Sé que sientes lo mismo, así que, por favor, acéptame.  
-Ichigo, vas muy rápido- dijo Rukia algo temerosa, estaba cansada y muy nerviosa en ese momento  
-Rukia, en un futuro quiero tener todo eso contigo, pero por ahora, sé mi novia por favor  
-Si- Rukia se sintió aliviada y muy feliz  
-¡Bien!-Ichigo se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente- Duerme conmigo por favor  
-Ichigo, no sé a ti pero quiero que sea especial y…  
-Calla- Ichigo le puso los dedos en los labios- he dicho a dormir, no pienses en otras cosas.  
-¡Hui!  
Pero si quieres…-  
-¡Eres un idiota!  
-Pero tu idiota- dijo Ichigo besándola.  
-Si Ichigo, iré a coger mis cosas.  
-Y a cambiarte  
-No espíes  
-¡No lo aré!  
- ya, ya, ya ¬¬  
-Enana- dijo por lo bajo pero ella lo oyó.  
-Jajaja.  
Rukia salió, colocó sus cosas y se puso el pijama.  
Al entrar, Rukia caminó hacia la cama e Ichigo se puso rojo porque Rukia llevaba un traje que de pierna le tapaba hasta medio muslo.  
-¿Por qué estás rojo?- preguntó Rukia  
-Porque eres hermosa- respondió él  
Ichigo se destapó con la manta que tenía y le dejó espacio a Rukia. Rukia iba a entrar pero al ver a Ichigo sin camiseta se puso rígida y muy roja  
-¿Por qué estás roja?- preguntó Ichigo esta vez, sonriente  
-Porque eres hermoso.  
-Jeje, ven, acuéstate a mi lado  
Ella lo hizo y él los tapó con la manta a ambos  
-Buenas noches Rukia  
-Buenas noches Ichigo  
Ichigo la abrazó y le dio un beso en el cuello  
-Gracias por venir a buscarme- dijo Rukia.  
-Gracias por tener un hermano que me levantara de mi ensoñación y así me decidiera a buscarte  
-¿Byakuya te ayudó?  
-Si, quiere que estemos juntos  
-Me alegro  
-Duerme, hoy ha sido un día largo  
-Lo mismo digo  
Rukia lo besó y se acostaron a dormir

Yoruichi y Urahara

-Ya hemos llegado-dijo Urahara mientras abría la puerta de la tienda.  
-¿Y esto?- dijo Yoruichi mientras cogía un trozo de papel que decía:  
"Jefe´, soy Ururu, Tessai, Jinta y yo hemos ido a dormir por fuera, esperamos que Yoruichi y usted lo pasen bien"  
-Los chicos han salido- dijo Yoruichi- estamos solos  
-Me voy a bañar- dijo Urahara rojo, iba a estar una noche a solas con ella y eso la ponía nervioso  
Urahara entró y Yoruichi se puso el disfraz de gato al oír el agua caer  
-¿Qué le hicieron Soi Fong y tú al chico?- dijo Yoruichi  
-¿Yoruichi?-Urahara se asomó por la persiana y la vio en gato-a vale, estás en forma de gato- dijo rojo y siguió bañándose  
-¿Qué pasa si estoy desnuda?- dijo Yoruichi sensualmente entrando la tina ya desnuda y tocándole la espalda, al hacer esto Urahara se le puso la piel de gallina y se puso contra la pared  
Urahara, al girarse se encontró con Yoruichi desnuda con el pelo suelto  
-Nada- dijo no muy seguro tragando saliva  
-¿Seguro Urahara?- dijo Yoruichi y cerró la llave del agua  
-No- dijo Urahara en un susurro  
-Jaja jaja  
Urahara abrazó tiernamente y Yoruichi lo abrazó poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello y su cabeza (de él) en su pecho (de él)  
-Yoruichi, yo- dijo Urahara  
-Si  
-Te amo-dijo muy bajito  
-Y yo- contestó ella muy roja esta vez  
A él le gustaba verla roja  
-¿Quieres ser mi novia Yoruichi?  
-Si- dijo besándolo  
Urahara feliz la cogió de la cintura sin dejar de besarla y la puso contra la pared dulcemente, donde había estado él, pero esta vez, sin querer abrió la llave del agua fría con la que se estaba bañando  
-¡Qué fría!- dijo Yoruichi saliendo de la tina rapidísimo- no sé cómo te puedes bañar con el agua tan fría  
-La necesitaba  
-¿Por qué? Preguntó inocente  
Urahara cerró el agua y salió de la tina (bañera)  
Yoruichi lo miró de arriba abajo, estaba rojo, desnudo y erec…  
Urahara se dio cuenta de lo que miraba, así que sacó una toalla y se la puso alrededor de la cintura, le ofreció una a Yoruichi pero cuando ella fue a cogerla, él se la quitó de su alcance  
-Cógela- dijo el desafiante  
-¿En qué?- dijo ella en tono de niña pequeña  
-La toalla- dijo rojo  
-Te la puedo quitar enseguida  
-¿Segura?  
Yoruichi iba a quitársela pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor, alargó la mano y le quitó la manta a Urahara de la cintura  
-Dame la toalla- dijo Urahara persiguiéndola sonriente por la casa  
-Ven a cogerla- dijo Yoruichi entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta.  
Urahara, al entrar se encontró con Yoruichi desnuda tendida en una cama tapada con su toalla  
-Hola Urahara, acércate ¿Quieres la toalla?  
-Lo que hay debajo  
-Jajaja  
Urahara se sentó en la cama y la besó  
-Te amo- dijo ella  
-Y yo gatita- contestó él  
Por cierto, tuvieron una buena noche.


End file.
